Gem of a Different Color
}} "Gem of a Different Color" is the eighteenth episode of Dragons: Riders of Berk. It aired on March 6, 2013. It is preceded by "Breakneck Bog" and succeeded by "We Are Family, Part 1". Overview While skipping lessons at the academy, Fishlegs and Meatlug discovered a strange, color-changing gem. Several more gems are soon discovered. When Hiccup learns that the gems are in fact the eggs of a dangerous acid-spewing Changewing dragon, the kids must scramble to retrieve the eggs from throughout the village before the Changewings destroy Berk. Major Events *The Changewing makes its debut. *Changewing Island also makes its debut. Synopsis At the Academy, Gobber is teaching the Riders how to defend themselves on their own without the help of their dragons. He pairs up each of the Riders to battle each other. First, the Twins fight each other. Then he has Astrid and Hiccup have a try at it. Hiccup insists it's not a fair match and is then quickly pinned to the ground by Astrid. Unable to move, he plays dead at Gobber's advice. After that, Gobber tells it's Snotlout and Fishlegs' turn, Snotlout feels confident he'll turn out to be the victor, however, Fishlegs is nowhere present in the arena. On a small rocky island, Meatlug and Fishlegs are relaxing out on the shore, ignoring the training exercise. After Fishlegs sings a song about Meatlug, he tries to get her to hug him at the end. Instead, she walks away and digs for something in the sand. What they discover surprises Fishlegs. Hours later at midnight, Fishlegs returns to Berk, where the Riders notice a glowing shape in his satchel. Fishlegs reveals what they discovered, which surprises the others. He eventually releases it to the people of Berk in the Great Hall. Gobber tells him that he is holding a Stone of Good Fortune, and states that his, once, mute great uncle was able to discover one of them (causing him to talk again but wouldn't shut up about his discovery). He reveals that it possesses powers that bring good luck to whoever finds it. This causes everyone in the Hall to claim the stone, causing a frenzy where people want to take the stone from Fishlegs. Luckily, Stoick arrives to control the crowd and tells them the stone is owned by Fishlegs and it's up to him whether to give it or not, so the crowd bargains their wealth to Fishlegs in desperation, one Viking mother even trades her own son, in exchange for the need for good fortune. Fishlegs is bombarded by pressure as the crowd keeps bidding higher prices of their wealth in exchange for the stone, so Hiccup tells Fishlegs to come outside to avoid the crowd. Snotlout is disappointed by Fishlegs passing up all the great possessions the crowd would offer and asks Fishlegs what does he want for the stone to be traded, but Fishlegs declares no one can have the stone. Snotlout reminds him threateningly that if he wants something he'll take it, but Astrid backs him up and defends Fishlegs. After that, Fishlegs and the others leave, leaving Snotlout to declare that he'll take it no matter what. Moments later, the Riders go with Fishlegs when he decides to return the stone to where they first found it. But when they stumble through the island, they found dozens of the same stones lying in nests in the branches of trees. They quickly realize that it's not a stone of good fortune, but a dragon egg. Fishlegs then becomes depressed because he took one of the eggs from a mother dragon, Hiccup tells him that returning the egg to its mother will redeem him and that they must quickly leave. Upon returning the egg, they are pursued by the mothers seeing them as a threat. Upon finding that these dragons are invisible, Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs manage to escape and head home. Meanwhile, Snotlout is revealed to have followed them and is trying to get one of the eggs, which he still thinks they are a stone of good fortune, without any of the Riders knowing. At the Great Hall, Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs all learn that the dragons that pursued them are Changewings, dragons who can blend in into any environment causing them to be invisible, and has a unique attack by spitting acid at its victims (acid so strong it could break dragon-proof metal). Hiccup notices that these dragons have no image on the Book as it is barely examined closely. Suddenly, the Twins arrive holding a Changewing egg, thinking that it's a stone of good fortune. That stuns the Riders, and when Astrid tries to take it away from them, they refuse and both of them flees the scene and reveals that they traded it with Snotlout. Outside, Snotlout has stolen three of the eggs and quickly sells it to the Vikings; the last one is recently claimed by Bucket. After selling all three eggs, Snotlout packs up all of his loot, including Gustav. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs arrive too late to get Snotlout to return all the eggs, even though Snotlout is informed the stones are dragon eggs, he tells them he can't do anything now as he has distributed the eggs to his customers, and he leaves with all of his loot. Fishlegs begins to think that it's all his fault, that he caused all this, but Hiccup tells him it doesn't matter now as they have to find all the eggs so they can fix everything. Meanwhile, the Twins are attempting to see the powers of the stone by putting it to the ultimate test. As Tuffnut stands into position in a cliff, where down below is a pit of Fireworms, he requests Ruffnut to kick him as he believes the stone will make him invulnerable. When Tuffnut plummets down into the flaming pit, he is luckily rescued by Astrid. Hiccup and Fishlegs' then tell them the egg's origins. However, multiple Changewings arrive at the scene. The Riders witness it's incredible ability to blend in, the Changewings attack viciously, and finally claims the egg from Tuffnut. Hiccup and Fishlegs realize that the Changewing mothers worked as a team just to save that one egg and that the Changewings will not leave until one by one they have their eggs back, even if they have to tear apart Berk. At their homestead, Hiccup informs Stoick of the impending siege of the Changewings. Hiccup recommends that the villagers be evacuated from the area until the eggs are returned, Stoick refuses to retreat and is confident that they'll stand their ground and fight the Changewings, despite its ability to camouflage. Suddenly, the Changewings begin their violent search for their eggs where they wreak havoc on the town. Stoick witnesses the Changewing's ability to blend in and disappear in front of them. Stoick orders Hiccup to find the eggs as they'll take care of the Changewings. Stoick and Gobber fight off one Changewing but quickly realizes it is too difficult for them to take them all out as they keep disappearing and reappearing. Stoick finally declares a full evacuation at the harbor. Meanwhile, the Riders are successfully managing to return the eggs to the Changewings from Bucket and Mrs. Larson. At the harbor, frantic and panicking villagers run desperately with all their possessions at the harbor. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs arrive to tell Stoick and Gobber to abort the evacuation plan as they managed to return all the eggs, but Gobber points out that the Changewings are still there. They then discover four Changewing mothers lurking near the harbor. They claim there were only three eggs, they also notice the Changewings targeting the ship of which Snotlout and Gustav were on, confusing them. But Fishlegs concludes it's not the ship, but another egg inside it to whom he suspects Snotlout has another egg kept for himself. He then tells Hiccup and the others to keep the Changewings at bay as, a now violent, Fishlegs attempt to take the egg from Snotlout. Fishlegs crossly confronts Snotlout and demands to give up the egg. Snotlout continues to mock him as if he is stronger than him. As a result, Fishlegs rages violently at Snotlout, tipping over all of his heavy loot. He looks for it but couldn't find the egg. He then goes up to Snotlout, where, now frightened by him, he's threatening that he can do whatever he wants, but separating an egg from a dragon mother is one thing he cannot allow. Meatlug then searches for the egg and quickly finds it. As Fishlegs grabs the egg he asks Snotlout to dare object, Snotlout stands down and watches Fishlegs and Meatlug take the egg back. Later, Fishlegs calls for the Changewing mothers and tells them that their last egg is here. He continues to call for them in the now deserted part of the village. Fishlegs then finds himself surrounded by the Changewing mothers, before giving the egg, Fishlegs wholeheartedly pledges in his life to keep anyone from stealing their eggs if the Changewings decide to spare him. When the Changewing mother claims the egg, all of them attempt to seemingly finish off Fishlegs, but at the last moment, Fishlegs realizes the Changewings spared his life and disappears from Berk. He then passes out. The next day at the Academy, Fishlegs takes pride in his close encounter of the Changewings and is informing all about it to Hiccup, where they draw an image of it in the Book of Dragons. Fishlegs makes sure Hiccup gets the exact details of its physical appearance. Fishlegs expresses his desire to find one in order to study it, Hiccup says it's better that they just train it. Suddenly, Gobber calls Fishlegs for his hand-to-hand combat confrontation with Snotlout. Fishlegs courageously steps in for the duel, where Snotlout is a bit concerned after what he witnessed with Fishlegs last night. As the fight commences, the two fight willingly, as they come face to face to see who will prevail. Errors *In the beginning, Hildegard's mother is seen, as well as Mrs. Larson and her son Gustav. However, when looking for the Changewing eggs, Mrs. Larson has Hildegard, and calls her 'her baby'. **This led many to believe that Hildegard and Gustav are siblings. But Hildegard's mother and Mrs. Larson have different character designs, so this was an error in the episode. **However, it is possible that most (if not all) Hooligan babies resemble a bundle of sticks wrapped in bacon. Trivia *In the movie, there was an image of a Changewing in the Dragon Manual, but in the episode, the book does not have a sketch, as no Viking had ever successfully examined it. *This episode is the start of where the Changewings come into play in the TV series, as Hiccup becomes interested in finding and training a Changewing near the end of the episode to further learn more about it. **In The Legend of Ragnarok comic, Hiccup successfully trains a Changewing named Phantom. *It is said by Stoick that for the first time, the inhabitants of Berk have never retreated the island to anything. *Ruffnut references the events in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man" by saying "You Tuffnut remember what just one of those things Fireworms] did to you?" *This is the first time in the series that Fishlegs shows Berserk qualities, like his book counterpart. *Fishlegs was the only one to come face-to-face with four of the Changewings and was able to describe their physical appearance to Hiccup at the end. **Fishlegs fainting after coming face-to-face with the Changewings is a reference to the first film where Hiccup collapses to his knees and faints after Toothless unleashed a ferocious roar directly in his face. *This is the first episode in which Meatlug reveals the qualities of a dog-keen sense of smell and digging up objects. *In Fishlegs' song, he rhymes the name of his dragon, Meatlug, with the word "Sea-slug", which is the name of Dogsbreath's Gronckle in the books. Characters People *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Julie Marcus as Ruffnut Thorston and Mrs. Larson *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Lucas Grabeel as Gustav Larson *Thomas F. Wilson as Bucket *Tim Conway as Mulch Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Thornado Dragon Species *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Thunderdrum *Changewing *Fireworm Locations *Changewing Island *Isle of Berk Site Navigation Category:Episodes Focused on Fishlegs Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Media Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Episodes